pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ukraine On Your Parade
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide, a plane crash landed us in Ecuador. Contestants made boatsout of rice paper, some sank, some succeed, others in between. In the end Soul's genius plan ended up costing him. Ferb is the only guy left Phineas: Stop saying that Chris: Will that play to his advantage? Find out now on Total Drama WorldWide (theme song) (screen switches to first class) Lisa: Man the Final 7 it's narrowing down fast Wendy: Yeah I'm lucky to still be in Ferb: It's not luck it's skills Lisa: Listen I had an alliance with Soul took be in the Final 3 with Sandra do you wanna join us? Ferb & Wendy: Sure Isabella: Loser class again Phineas: It's like our butts our implanted with magnets Sandra: Too bad only Wendy could take someone Candace: Wait a minute why didn't she pick me Sandra: (sarcastically) Maybe it's because you kicked my leg off, punced Wendy in the guts, stole glasses, cheated, tripped Wendy, tried to persuade Wendy out of a challenge, threatened to slap Wendy with a fish, tripped Ferb nearly killing him, and stole my egg what you have been doing is awful Isabella: Wow Phineas: Still lying Sandra Confessional: Uh why won't those (beeps) believe me? Chris PA: Passengers we are landing in our destination (screen switches to everyone outside the plane) Chris: Welcome to Ukraine for today's challenge we will repeat the Chernobyl disaster Phineas: Which is? Lisa: An incident in which radioactive material was hit with a power surge Chris: Right so know you will have to escape this replica building whie it's exploding please move onto the X (everyone moves to the X) Lisa; What's the point of thisss? (launched by catapult and land into the building) Sandra: Crash landing Chris intercom: Go Sandra: Man this is intense (rubble starts to fall) Ferb: Uh oh (explosion slams Ferb into the wall) Wendy: Ferb speak to me Ferb: Uh Lisa: Man which way to (explosion blasts Lisa out of the building) CHris: Nice job you're in first class Wendy: What was that? (giant rock blocks way) Candace: Okay (throws Sandra's leg at machine) Sandra: Give me back my leg idiota Ferb: Okay back on my feet you go on your on you might be eliminated Wendy: But Ferb: GO Wendy: Bye Phineas: This is crazy Isabella: I think we are going the wrong way Phineas: Why? Isabella: There is a huge Dead End sign Phineas: Oh Sandra: Why are you so mean to me Candace: Your just ridiculous Sandra: Why because I'm Hispanic or an amputee? Candace: Neither you are so annoying Sandra: So are you. Candace: Hey Sandra: Bye (Candace tackles her) Phineas: Candace Candace: I can explain Sandra: That you are busted Phineas: I am so sorry I didn't believe you Sandra: It's okay you didn't see me Isabella: Now I understand that Candace is evil Sandra: She is Wendy: What's up Phineas: Candace is evil (Ferb flies in) Candace: Ferb Isabella: Don't touch him your evil will rub off Candace: Bye Isabella grabs Candace's belt causing her skirt to fall down Isabella: That didn't go as planned Phineas: What was your plan? Isabella: To stop her in her tracks Candace: Bye Ferb: What happened? Phineas: Candace is evil Ferb: I knew let's hurry Phineas: Sorry I never believed you Wendy: At least you know now (Candace leaves the building) Candace: How did you get here? Lisa: FLew out the wall Candace: That's unfair Chris: So Wendy: Ferb are you okay Ferb: Yeah just a broken tibia Phineas: I'm out Isabella: Ditto Sandra: Almost there Wendy: We're near the exit Sandra: I Wendy: am Ferb: out Chris: Okay back to the plane (screen switches to the elimination room) Chris: Okay 6 votes Candace and 1 vote Sandra Sandra gives Candace the finger Candace gasps Chris: But for being last out Ferb goes home Ferb: What?! Wendy: Bye Ferb Phineas: I'll miss you Ferb: Wendy, please win it or at the very least beat Candace, I'll miss you (they kiss) Chris: Bye (catapults Ferb out) Chris: The first all girl Final 6 Phineas: Hey Chris: Will they handle each other find out next time on Total Drama WorldWide Candace Confessional: I'm a prime target now but if they vote me that'll be a huge mistake Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Articles under construction Category:Dialogue Category:International Crossovers Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes